Talk:Imprisoned Spirits
when we did it they spawned under the bridge. worth checking at some point - kinda suprised us on the grounds they were meant to be further back according to the description in the article. Reward dialogue please Can someone post the reward dialogue for this quest? Thanks. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:53, 1 November 2006 (CST) :There you go, only a year too late! --Progger 10:09, 28 October 2007 (UTC) Realm of Torment? Well , this is interesting isnt it? "Quote : I shall make it possible for them to escape the 'realm of torment"'' This Quest might indicate that the Bone Pits might be the staging area if not the direct "gates" towards the realm of torment , also this reinfoces the line of Courier Torivos , one of the envoys , when confronting Shiro on the last Canthan Mission. "Quote : We have reserved a special place in the '''underworld for you" We know Shiro was eventually brought to the Realm of Torment indicating that they indeed brought Shiro to the underworld into the Bone Pits and from there being banished into the Realm of Torment. During the Quest you also need to kill Terrorweb Dryders because they are throwing innocent souls into the Bone Pits towards the (apparantly) the realm of torment , seeing Abbadon and Dhuum where working together this also enforces the possible link between the Bone Pits and the realm of torment. --'Oremir' Hmm... I was terra tanking pits today, and i let a spirit die during the quest. Party didn't wipe, quest completed perfectly! -Anonymously EPIC 10:29, 25 June 2008 (UTC) :Maybe the author was thinking of the Escort of Souls quest, which certainly does have this result. Suggest we get few other GuildWikians to verify this before considering removal of that note (for this quest, just in case was a one-off quirk). --Wolfie (talk| ) 02:46, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Confirmed (several times by now). Apparently, if a spirit gets killed before you reach phase 2, the party is not wiped.--GW-Jorx 17:14, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :::Done. Also today the spirits didnt spawn. No sign of them. after the cons had run out we left cause every1 had the quest, and they didn't spawn. Very odd. Andy1 else heard of this? Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 19:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Today on guild run a spirit died and we wiped. Is it maybe a glitch that lets you keep going? Only one died in the second wave to pop. ::::::Did multiple runs this weekend to test this out and verified that the default for a party wipe is the death of a single spirit. This is also confirmed on the official Wiki. Accordingly, I modified the quest page to reflect this. --[http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:J_E_T JET] 23:20, June 21, 2010 (UTC) It appears that a new description for the spawns is needed. This quest has changed since the addition of Dhuum. The spawns no longer start at the cave . If you are facing the bridge, silver dryders spawn to your left (on the little fork that takes you to a dead end) while terrorweb dryders spawn in a group, in a circle, on the Reaper side of the bridge. This means that you now need to protect against dryders coming from two different spawn points and the you are under fire much more quickly than before. --[http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:J_E_T JET] 23:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :The walkthrough still listed the old version of this quest before the addition of Dhuum. Since I have completed this quest multiple times recently I updated the walkthrough to list the current spawn locations and tactics useful for successfully completing this quest. --[http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/User:J_E_T JET] 01:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC)